Odium
by Sweetness Falls
Summary: Gale Hawthorne is the most annoying, severely attractive, exasperating person I've ever met in my entire life, and I can't wait to kill him. Madge Undersee is the bratty princess daughter of the town mayor and even though she's devastatingly gorgeous, I wouldn't let a finger on her with a ten foot pole, I can't wait to watch her die.
1. Chosen

I own nothing. I've got a lot of ideas for this story, and I guarantee you it's going to be nothing like all the other stories you've read about Gale and Madge entering the Games.

Remember this is fiction. so I don't want any comments saying moronic things like 'you idiot, read the books Gale and Madge don't go into the Games'. Yeah I know moron, that's why this is called FAN FICTION. if you don't like it the door is - that way.

Gale Hawthorne had just thoroughly pissed me off. His snide remark, with that evil glint in his eye told it all. He hated me as much as I hated him.

"Well if I go to the capital, I want to look nice don't I?" I say, baring my teeth at him just a little.

"What can you have like 5 entries? I had that at 12." Hawthorne said.

"Actually Hawthorne, the children of Capital officials living in the districts are required to enter one time to each entry for whoever has the most entries in the district. It's what the Capital believes is fair." I say to him, putting my hand on the door, ready to slam it in his face.

It was true; I had 49 entries in the pot today, the same amount as the 18-year-old boy from the Seam who lived in the orphanage. He entered every year for himself and the 6 children that followed him around like baby ducks to mama duck. 49 entries, that was more than Gale, that bastard didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

I watch as Gale's face falls, filling momentarily with regret and dismay, he shuffles from one foot to the other, clutching the basket of strawberries in his hand, he glances at Katniss, who remains quiet but she's staring at me, eyes wide with shock and before either of them can say anything I pluck the strawberries out of Gales hand, shove a few coins into Katniss' hand in exchange.

"Good luck Katniss," I say to Katniss, giving her a big bright smile, acting as if I didn't just tell one of my best friends that there's a very real possibility I'll be going into the Games.

"You too Madge," she manages to mumble out, the shock on her face falling now to confusion, the beginning sparks of anger invading her eyes. She turns to leave, but Gale doesn't move when she moves, and he just stares at me for a few more moments, before I sigh loudly and glance at my wrist as if to see what time it is. I'm not wearing a watch but his eyes travel to my wrist just as mine do and in the split second that his eyes are off me I shut the door in his face.

I shove the strawberries into the fridge and head over to the piano. I actually kind of hated this thing, I'd rather learn to play something like the guitar or even the drums, but my father insisted that I play the piano. So I learned to play at a young age, was sort of a prodigy at it but it's not who I was inside my soul. But, I had time to kill now, and my mother was passed out by the constant morpling drip so she was in no danger of waking up anytime soon.

I sit there for a little while and allow my fingers to tap out a melody that sounds familiar but I'm to distracted to pay attention.

I played for an hour or so, killing time basically and when I looked up at the giant grandfather clock in the corner, I lazily close the lid and head out the door.

The walk is short and before I know it I'm standing in line behind Hawthorne and his little brother, Mini Hawthorne.

I really hated the guy, in this moment, right here right now, I wanted to kick the back of his knee, making him buckle but I restrained myself, smoothed down my dress and put on a stupid Mayors daughter smile and stepped forward when the two of them were finally done.

Hawthorne hadn't once glanced in my direction and I was terribly glad for it. I move over to the 16-year-old section and basically just ignore everybody and wait for possibly my name to be pulled.

Finally the Reaping starts, Haymitch tries to give out hugs, my father speaks, there's some sort of horrible whining sound coming from the pink haired cartoon character on the stage, then the obnoxiously loud click click of the orange shoes then silence.

It's suddenly eerily quiet, while everybody in the entire district holds their breath while pinked haired woman pulls the name out of the bowl and walks back to her microphone.

She stands there for a second, making us wait, I'm already out of oxygen. Then she reads it.

"Madeline Eleanor Undersee!" she calls.

And the wind is knocked out of me, I can see the people around me talking, their mouths moving, but I swear I've just gone deaf and I stand there for a moment, shocked, the world spins, the silence echoes in my ears and suddenly I'm being poked in the back, I turn and see an annoyed peacekeeper standing there poking me with his asp.

I finally find myself walking, taking step after careful step climbing the stairs and walking the length of the stage to the platform I was supposed to stand. I get there finally and gazing out on the entire district, watching me very closely, my hearing suddenly comes back when the electronic screeching of something to my right hits me.

"Your wig," I mumble.

"Yes Madeline do you have something to say?" Effie implores me.

"Your wig, it's askew." I say a little louder this time, speaking into the microphone that she's shoved into my face.

The whole district chuckles, Effie turns red and I turn to face the district. I scan the crowd while Effie rushes to the side of the stage and fixes herself before coming back, giving me a dirty look and continuing on to pull the males name now.

She sashays over to the bowl and unceremoniously dunks her hand in and yanks out the first thing she feels.

"Gale Hawthorne!"

Oh, just my luck. I think to myself, not only am I going to die soon, I have to put up with Hawthorne for the rest of my life. I let out another exasperated sigh when he joins me on stage and I block out whatever happens next until I hear that it's time to shake hands, and I reach out, grabbing his hand and giving him a quick hard shake before dropping his hand and turning back to the audience.

Now we're being shepherded into the justice building to say our last good byes to any loved ones and the hour is up so quickly that it makes my head spin.

Seeing my father was terrible. He actually cried, and when I asked him where my mother was, he just bawled even harder. Finally, he hugs me tight, kissed me on the forehead and said he loved me, then disappeared forever.

Katniss came to see me also, stepping forward without a remorse and hugging me so tightly that I could feel myself breaking down against her. I wanted to cry, but when she pulled away from me and I saw the tears streaming down her face, I told her to not worry about me, and wiped away her tears and too soon she was ripped from the room and I was all alone.

Now I sat in the overly plush car, on the way to the train station, I glance to my left and I see pink wig sitting next to me and over her overly large ridiculous cotton candy pinkness I see Hawthorne, and he's staring at me.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you staring is rude?" I ask.

"Yes." He deadpans.

I scoff in response and turn back to the window, staring back at the people that were staring at me.

They look somber, and I feel angry.


	2. Train ride

**I own nothing.**

As we board the train Hawthorne jerks to a stop as soon as he walks into the overly plush living area that will be our one way ticket to death. I see him stop, but slam into his shoulder anyway.

"Ow." He complains momentarily looking back at me. I roll my eyes and shove past him quickly approaching the middle of the room.

"I don't see what is so damn mesmerizing," I say taking a quick spin around to check out my surroundings.

Effie starts babbling about blah blah blah and I couldn't care less. Hawthorne stands near the door, obviously not listening to her as he picks at one of his nails. Finally, Effie decides it's time to shut up or something and starts walking down the hall, gesturing for us to follow.

"This will be your room, Madeline." Effie says.

"Her name is Madge," Hawthorne grumbles from behind us.

"Oh, would you prefer I call you Madge?" Effie asks in an overly sweet voice.

I glare at him over my shoulder, honestly she could have kept calling me Madeline, I didn't like the way she said my name, like we were buddies or something.

He just smirks at me, obviously quite amused that I was angry about him correcting her. I wondered for half a second whether he was trying to do something nice when he corrected her. Then I realize it's Hawthorne and huff to myself and slam open my door. I stalk inside and slam it shut behind me.

Alone at last, I can't wait to get out of this itchy white dress and I reach behind my back to undo the zipper and yank it down a few inches before I snag it on a loose string or something. Exasperated I scream into my teeth, hoping that I managed to muffle most of the sound. I wouldn't want Hawthorne, or Effie or Haymitch coming to see what's wrong.

I try for a few more minutes and the give up, ready to go ask for help with my tail between my legs. I stalk out of the room and down the hall, making as little noise as humanly possible and end up in the dining hall where a lone Avox stands, preparing the table for dinner.

"You!" I say in a hard voice. "I need help."

The Avox turns and looks at me, and I'm instantly taken away. He's tall, with tanned bronze skin and dark hair that's cropped short and green eyes. He's overly gorgeous and I suck in a breath.

"My zipper. It's stuck." I say. My voice sounds low, like a rasp and his eyes light up for just a fraction of a second.

Then he nods at me and I shuffle forward turning my back to him. He gently moves the hair over my shoulder and I can't help but look back at him while he concentrates on the zipper.

I hear a sharp intake of breath, from two different places, one behind me and one in front. The one in back has finally released the zipper and I can feel his eyes wandering down my bare back. The one in front is Hawthorne, and he's glaring at the Avox behind me. He glances at me and for a split second I think jealously crowds his eyes. The Avox instantly drops his hands, I glance over my shoulder at him and thank him.

Then I rush out of the room past Hawthorne clutching the dress to my chest. I rush to my room and slam the door behind me.

That was embarrassing. I sigh, wiggle out of my dress, letting it fall in a pool around my ankles and step out kicking my strappy heels off stand there dressed only in my soft cotton panties.

I look around my room now, a queen sized bed covered in white sheets takes up about a quarter of the living space. There is a decent sized living area set up with two couches and a tv on the other side. A large walk in closet sits off to my right and a bathroom to my left. I go to the closet first, and just as I'm rummaging through the dresser there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," I shout from the closet, finally locating a bra that will fit. I strap it on, grab a pair of ultra short pajama bottoms and a tank top and leave the closet.

Hawthorne stands at attention near the door and I let out a strangled gasp as I realize that I probably should have finished getting dressed in the closet.

It's too late for that now, so I toss the clothes onto the bed and act like my almost nakedness is an everyday occurrence.

"What?" I ask putting my hands on my naked hips.

He is quiet for a few seconds, scanning me up and down. He swallows then his voice comes out strangled, like he couldn't quite get that lump in his throat out.

"It's time for dinner." He says, not really bothering to look anywhere besides my chest.

I sigh, sitting down on the edge of the bed and yanking on the shorts and pulling the shirt over my head.

Now that I'm dressed, he shakes his head as if trying to dislocate the memory of my breasts from his mind and he looks at me again.

"What the hell was that with that Avox?" he asks suddenly.

I wonder how to proceed. I could just tell him the truth, that it was completely innocent and that if I didn't hate him so much, if I didn't want to claw his eyes out on a daily basis I might have asked him to help me with the zipper. Or I could just push his buttons.

"He's gorgeous," I reply giving him a super huge smile as I walk past him. "Amazing hands, too."

I leave him dumbfounded in my bedroom and go back down to the dining room. Effie and Haymitch are already there, arguing about if it's tomato or tomatoe soup that we're having with dinner tonight. Neither one looks up at me as I enter but the Avox does. I see the beginnings of a grin, then it drops when I feel Hawthorne standing a little to close behind me.

I ignore both of them, glaring at each other and flop myself down at an empty seat. Hawthorne sits at the only other available seat, next to me and the dinner commences.

All throughout our meal, the chattering goes on and on, I don't bother replacing my grumpy attitude and when dinner is finally over we retire to the living area to watch the other districts reaping.

District 1 and 2 are as always completely terrifying, and needless to say they're all gorgeous. The blond from District 2 is quite tall, maybe taller than Hawthorne, and handsome. It's really too bad we're all going to start killing each other in a week, I would have liked to get to know him. The rest of the districts aren't very impressive. Until we get to District 7, where a pretty young girl is reaped, and a boy, maybe her brother is stepping forward before their chaperone even gets to the males bowl and volunteers. Right before our district comes up District 11 shows itself, and a tiny girl of the age of 12 is reaped into the Games. She stands tall on the stage, and when a boy who is much older and bigger joins her they look at each other for a moment.

Then District 12. I watch myself get reaped, standing on the stage, looking across the district. I see myself speak to Effie, telling her that her wig is askew and the rumbling laughter of the district turns her face extra pink beside me. I didn't notice while standing on the stage, but Hawthorne was staring at me the entire time, from the moment Effie called my name, to the moment that we were ushered off into the Justice Building. I wonder what that was about, maybe he felt bad for what he said earlier that day. I didn't know, and at the moment, I was so exhausted from the day that I didn't care.

"I'm going to bed," I announce. I stalk off to my room before anybody can stop me and I crawl into bed and fall asleep instantly.

In the morning I wake to an incessant rapping at my door and a high shrill voice telling me something like it's time to get up.

I huff, shove myself out of bed and rip open the door.

"UP UP UP, IT'S GOING TO BE A BIG BIG BIG DAY!" Effie says. "Madge darling, you must prepare yourself to meet your stylist, go get in the shower, I'll lay out some acceptable clothes for you to wear to greet your stylist, Gale is already up and ready, you're running late. He's such a big boy, you might want to hurry if you want anything for breakfast."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. this story is just getting started. it's got a lot of fun things coming up. i estimate a new chapter every week or so. **


	3. Breakfast

**I own nothing. OK so, I'm going to breeze through the opening ceremony it's not going to change (I mean really how many different variations of coal are there?) There isn't going to be much changes until the Games actually begin, but I'm going to touch on the things that actually do change. I'm going to skip through it pretty quick, just because I'm so excited about the start of the Games. So, if I don't mention it, it's staying the same as in the book or EVERY OTHER fanfiction there is. **

I don't want anything for breakfast. All I want to do is sleep for the next 14 years but that just doesn't seem feasible at all. I've to go prepare. Prepare to die. Ugh.

The incessant knocking finally goes away, and I settle back into the overly comfortable bed ready to slumber again but then the knocking begins again, but this time it's soft and a gentle rapping.

"Sweet Capital bitches, come in already!" I yell struggling out of bed and falling on the floor when the sheets twist around my legs and I can't extricate myself easily.

The door opens and in walks the Avox from last night, he's smiling at me as he watches me fighting on the floor with the sheets. He gives a short wave, before setting the clothes he's brought on the dresser and coming to aide me off the floor. He kneels before me, slowly untangling my legs from the sheets and I smile up at him.

I wonder what his name is, I'll probably never know.

"Thanks," I say to him, mumbling more than speaking when he finally pulls me up.

He nods at me and gently pushes me toward the bathroom. I go into the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. My golden hair is tangled, but my blue eyes dry, and I wonder why I can't cry. I should be crying, I should be throwing myself on the ground and crying my eyes out, I know I'm going to die, I know I'm going to have a horrible, very painful death, but I just can't get myself to cry.

I guess I should be showering or something because a few minutes into my monologue of self stupidity the Avox enters the bathroom and starts up the shower for me. He reaches for my hand and passes it under the warm spray of water. It feels good and warm and I nod at him. He smiles and leaves the bathroom, leaving me alone to shower and prepare myself for the day.

After battling with the thousand or so buttons in the shower stall and being sprayed in the face first with a honey scented substance then a spray of intense vanilla I emerge, soaking wet, my hair dripping down my back and wrap a towel around myself.

I get dressed quickly, fiddling with the soft blue dress that the Avox has laid out for me and return to the bathroom to do something with my hair. I find a button called 'Hair Done' and press it. A shock jumps through my body and my hair stands up, then piece by piece it falls, hitting my back in perfect order.

Ready enough I leave my room and head down to the dining car where Haymitch, Hawthorne and Effie are already sitting there, chatting away.

Hawthorne looks up at me as I enter, followed by Haymitch and finally Effie. Effie squeals with delight and I make a face. I don't want her to squeal with delight over me. I wished she would just go away.

Hawthorne stares, and I ignore him as I flop down next to him at the table and allow the female Avox this time to fill up a plate with eggs, bacon and toast for me. I eat slowly, listening to the conversation around me which had muted when I entered the room, but now that I was quietly eating it continues.

"So children, when we get to the Capital your stylists and their teams will take over your whole day. I recommend letting whatever it is they want to do. They're here to help you, and this year we have new stylists, I've seen their new creations and let me tell you, you're and the rest of Panem are going to be wowed." Haymitch pours something with an amber color into his coffee and continues. "Now, I've already had a chance to get yelled at by Gale over here, so I've already been strong armed into helping. Now, I need to know, do you two want to be trained together, or separate?"

"Separate." I yell.

"Together." Hawthorne says at the same time.

I turn my head and glare at him.

"Fine, separate." he concedes. I turn my glare to Haymitch.

"OK then, separate." Haymitch repeats looking over at me. "You look really familiar."

"Yeah, you knew my aunt." I mumble looking down at the plate pushing the remaining eggs around, suddenly disgusted.

"Knew? Really? Who is she?" he asks, completely ignoring everyone else at the table.

I can feel their eyes on me, Hawthorne looking at me with an inquisitive look on his face. I'd really like to slap it off. I don't want to tell Haymitch. I won't tell Haymitch.

"I'll give you a hint. Everybody says I look an awful lot like her." I say, and then grudgingly turn to Hawthorne. "Will you teach me to use a bow and arrow?"

Hawthorne's eyebrows furrow as he turns his head to look at me. "Why?"

"Because, I think that if there is a bow and arrow in the arena, one of us should have it. Think about it, wouldn't you rather me have it than one of the careers. What if one of those doucheskillets careers that we saw last night actually knows how to use it? You really want to risk one of them killing you with your bow?"

"She has a good point," Effie squeaks out.

"She does Gale, if both of you know how to use it, it will increase both of your odds in your favor, you won't have to work together during the Games, but I'd feel better about it also." Haymitch explains, swirling his spoon around his coffee cup.

"Alright, I guess." Hawthorne says.


End file.
